In Unison
by Cameo M. Wolf
Summary: What if WICKED had just been a branch of Itex that, after the Flare, had sent their best and brightest experiments to undergo tests in desperation for a cure? The results have narrowed down. One Bird Girl. A lot of human boys. Will they be able to work in unison to escape the maze that threatens the lives of them all?
1. Chapter 1

Title- In Unison

By- Amoureux Des Livres

Summary- What if WICKED had just been a branch of Itex that, after the Flares started, had sent their best and brightest experiments to undergo tests in desperation for a cure? The results had narrowed down. One Bird Girl. A lot of human boys. Will they be able to work in unison to escape the maze that threatens the lives of them all?

Disclaimer- I do not own Maze Runner or Maximum Ride.

* * *

Chapter 1- In the Dark

I began my new life in the dark, standing up.

Not the way most people would have chosen to start anew. Personally, I would have chosen to have a big, comfy bed under the stars, but that's just the lazy person talking.

I stood up and groped around, feeling for something, _anything_. Not just physically, but mentally also. It was the weirdest thing; My mind was blank, no memories, not even the barest sliver yet I knew about darkness, and whatever I could recall about life in general. I felt myself; I knew I had shortish hair, and I was a girl, but I also had a baggy shirt on (I could pass for a boy). Feeling the back of my shirt, I thought, " _Strange_. _This shirt has slits in the back." _Even I, a memory wiped kid who didn't know who and where she was, knew better than to think that was socially acceptable. Not that I had any company around. I reached to touch the floor and I felt something - a part of me - _move._

I gasped. I concentrated, recalling what this might be from the deep crevices of my nearly empty mind, and came up with one answer. And it involved birds.

I had wings.

Author's Note- please read and review. If you do, the updates will be short but likely very frequent. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Title- In Unison

By- Amoureux Des Livres

Summary- What if WICKED had just been a branch of Itex that, after the Flares started, had sent their best and brightest experiments to undergo tests in desperation for a cure? The results had narrowed down. One Bird Girl. A lot of human boys. Will they be able to work in unison to escape the maze that threatens the lives of them all?

Disclaimer- I do not own Maze Runner or Maximum Ride.

chapter 2-Freaking out

I screamed. If you had been in my position, wouldn't you? I mean, I had no memories, but I was _pretty _sure this was NOT supposed to happen. _What am I supposed to do? I mean I guess I could hide them… or- or I could find someone that I can trust and tell them—_just then, someone- or thing- interrupted my thoughts, giving me a splitting headache. I knelt down, gritting my teeth and trying not to cry. a voice spoke. **_No. you cannot tell anyone about your wings. It is imperative to the experiment that you not tell anyone. No matter what._**

I was confused by this. _Experiment? What do you mean? And why not? Why can't I tell anyone about them? Will I be able to fly? Will people hate me!?_ I was starting to get freaked out. I hyperventilated and paced around, trying to find a hidden door until I realized there _was _no door_._ it was all too much for me. Claustrophobic girl plus tight spaces equals total chaos. I ran to the closest wall and started banging on it, my cries getting more desperate by the second. I felt like I was standing over an endless chasm on nothing but eggshells. Terror gripped my heart. I felt like I was going to be in here forever.

If I didn't die of shock right then and then I would surely die of thirst later on-**_calm down,_** it said. _Calm down? CALM DOWN? I'M GOING TO _DIE_ HERE AND YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN!? _I ranted. But before I could finish, a wave of forced tranquility washed over me. My eyelids drooped and I crumpled to the floor. The last thing I heard was the Voice saying, **_good night, Avis._**

**_Author's note- See and guess what Avis means! And to you who have previously read, Yes, her name is now Avis._**


	3. Chapter 3

THANKS SO MUCH for the couple of _awesome _reviewers and fav/followers! I love you guys!

Chapter 3; The Glade

I blearily opened my eyes. "Uhhh," I groaned. "Where am I?" My question went unanswered and I realized I was still in the metal box. Even though it felt like eternity, I had only been knocked out for about five minutes. At the rate the thing was moving, I wouldn't have been surprised to be stuck in this thing for an hour.

"Might as well get some sleep while in here…" I muttered. I plopped on the cold metal floor, fingering the bumpy floor when the box rumbled to a halt. leaping to my feet, I peered upwards as the trap door- no other way to describe it, actually- swung open. A rope fell down and I walked uncertainly over to it. _**"Remember,"**_ The Voice said. _**"Don't tell anyone about the wings."**_

"_**Yeah, yeah,"**_ I mentally scoffed_**."I don't think I could forget that."**_

"Well, what're you waitin' for, Greenie?" a male voice shouted from above. "Just grab the klunkin' rope!"

I hesitantly obeyed, grabbing it with both hands. I was whisked up and through the hatch and immediately blinded by the bright sun."Where am I?" I turned towards the boy who helped me out of the box.__

"You're a girl." He stated, not unkindly as people gaped at me.

"A girl," they muttered amongst themselves. One of them called out to the others, "I got dibs!" only then did I realize that the crowd consisted solely of males. Teenage males.

Yes. I am a girl." I furrowed my eyebrows."Why is that so hard to… oh."

I backed away slowly, tugging on the hems of my gray oversized tee shirt. I bumped into a wall, eyes wide, and slid to the floor. I remembered what some boys were like from Before. I couldn't place names or dates, but they were definitely tangable.

"Hey, it's okay, Greenie. We ain't gonna hurt ya. My name's Alby." He said, and held out a hand. Hesitating for a few seconds, I took it and he helped me up."Welcome to the Glade."


End file.
